I-I-I'm Huntin'
by theeShadyLady
Summary: A "Thrift Shop" (sung by Macklemore) parody Hunger Games style! (Yeah, you read that right... Come on click it, you know you want to.)


**_A/N_****_- Hey, all! theeShadyLady here, this is a parody of "Thrift Shop" sung by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis (which obviously you know because of my very convincing summary that made you click this here story). I was listening to this song and for some reason I thought of doing a Hunger Games version and since the idea stuck in my head, I wrote it and here it is. I hope you love it._**

**_((DISCLAIMER: I do not own _****_The Hunger Games_****_ and I do not own "Thrift Shop".))_**

GALE:

_ Hey Catnip, are you ready to go hunting?_

KATNISS:

_ Hunt Hunt Hunt Hunt_

_ Hunt Hunt Hunt Hunt_

_ Hunt Hunt Hunt Hunt  
_

KATNISS:

_ I'm gonna pop some squirrels_

_ Only got six arrows in my quiver_

_ I-I-I'm huntin'_

_ Looking for a good one_

_ Need to feed my family.  
_

_ I walk up to the Hob like_

_ "What up a made a clean shot"_

_ I'm so pumped up about this rabbit from the woods_

_ Shot in the eye, I'm so dang lucky._

_ The people like "Shoot_

_ That's a real good hunter."  
_

_ Rollin' in District Twelve_

_ Headin' out to the dark trees,_

_ Not dressed in pink_

_ Gotta blend in so I'm wearin' green_

_ Maybe gonna catch a mink_

_ Gale's standin' next to me_

_ Boy, you gotta watch this_

_ Got arrows rainin' down_

_ I'm shootin' anything that moves  
_

_ Huntin' 'em, trappin' 'em_

_ 'bout to go and get some money now_

_ Passin' by the bakery_

_ That's where bread boy is_

_ But me and Gale ain't stoppin' in_

_ I am shootin' and killin' and earning' my money_

_ And when I see squirrel climbin'_

_ I go, you don't shoot that, I will_

_ Boy, you know I will_

_ No really- you gonna shoot that- yeah I knew you wouldn't.  
_

_ Spend all my time out in the woods_

_ Wearin' dad's leather boots that I found for huntin'_

_ Dad taught me how to hunt_

_ I taught Gale to hunt_

_ He taught me to trap_

_ Then I tried to teach Prim_

_ Oh no, Oh no, that ain't gonna happen_

_ Primerose was always scarin' away my game_

_ Oh no, I couldn't even get a shot off_

_ She'd cry and yell at 'em._

_ Now Gale comes up like_

_ "Aw, I coulda shot that"  
_

_ I'm gonna pop some squirrels_

_ Only got six arrows in my quiver_

_ I-I-I'm huntin'_

_ Looking for a good one_

_ Need to feed my family.  
_

_ I'm gonna pop some squirrels_

_ Only got six arrows in my quiver_

_ I-I-I'm huntin'_

_ Looking for a good one_

_ Need to feed my family.  
_

_ What you know about shootin' a squirrel in the noggin?_

_ What you know about watchin your family starvin'?_

_ I'm treadin', I'm treadin', I'm treadin' right through the deep woods_

_ One man's danger, that's another girl's refuge.  
_

_ Thank you Effie for reaping my little Primrose_

_ 'Cause right now she scared than anythin'_

_ I'm in front of the crowd volunteering for the Games_

_ I'm not, I'm not going to let her die there_

_ She's screamin', she's cryin', I'm dyin', I'm leavin'_

_ She makes me promise I'll try to stay alive for her_

_ I get that mockingjay pin_

_ The one I gave her for good luck today  
_

_ I hit the arena and they all want to kill me_

_ They be like, "Oh, lover boy, where Katniss at"_

_ I'm like, "Oh- he will never tell you that"_

_ Seventy-fourth edition, let's do some simple addition_

_ Twenty four tributes, only one comes out_

_ I call that punishment by a government_

_ The Capitol calls that entertainment_

_ I gotta do it though_

_ I'm gonna win this for my family, I got to get back home  
_

_ This game took control of my life you know_

_ Tryin' to win this game_

_ Yeah, with Peeta's help_

_ Yeah, with Peeta's help_

_ Star-crossed lovers gotta win.  
_

_ I'm gonna pop some tributes_

_ Only got six arrows in my quiver_

_ I-I-I'm huntin'_

_ Looking for a bad one_

_ Need to feed my family.  
_

_ I wear a big, fake smile_

_ I look so in love._

_ I'm in this cold rock cave_

_ With Peeta, we're all alone._

_ I wear a big, fake smile_

_ I look so in love._

_ I'm in this cold rock cave_

_ With Peeta, we're all alone.  
_

_ I'm gonna pop some tributes_

_ Only got six arrows in my quiver_

_ I-I-I'm huntin'_

_ Looking for a bad one_

_ Need to feed my family.  
_

GALE:

_ Are you coming home yet?  
_

**~theeShadyLady~**

**A/N- For all of you that are screaming in your mind "Seriously?! Seriously? You used the movie version of Katniss receiving the mockingjay pin from Prim!? Everybody knows the book version with Madge is the best version!" I am telling you all now that I only used this version because it fits better in this storyline.**


End file.
